officialwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyber Sunday (2007)
Cyber Sunday (2007) was the fourth annual Cyber Sunday professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on October 28, 2007, at the Verizon Center in Washington, D.C. The most important feature of Cyber Sunday is the ability for fans to vote online through WWE.com on certain aspects of every match. The main match on the SmackDown! brand was Batista versus The Undertaker for the World Heavyweight Championship, which Batista won by pinfall after executing a Batista Bomb. The special guest referee, which was either Stone Cold Steve Austin, John "Bradshaw" Layfield, or Mick Foley. The predominant match on the Raw brand was for the WWE Championship between Randy Orton and the fans' choice of either Shawn Michaels, Jeff Hardy, or Mr. Kennedy. The voting for the event started on October 9, 2007, and ended during the event. Most of the existing feuds continued after the event. Notably, Shawn Michaels would continue to feud with Randy Orton over the WWE Championship, which led to a match at Survivor Series for the championship, which Orton won. After losing to Batista, Undertaker challenged Batista to a Hell in a Cell match at Survivor Series for the World Heavyweight Championship, which Batista won after Edge interfered. Edge then became a part of the feud and it became a Triple Threat match at Armageddon for the World Heavyweight Championship, which Edge won. After beating Umaga in a Street Fight, Triple H faced off against Umaga in a Survivor Series match. Triple H's team won the match and their feud ended. The event had 194,000 buys, down from the Cyber Sunday 2006 figure of 228,000 buys. Storylines The main feud heading into Cyber Sunday on the Raw brand was between Randy Orton and Shawn Michaels, with the two battling over the WWE Championship. This feud began in May when Michaels faced Edge in Edge's last match on Raw. Michaels won the match by pinfall after Sweet Chin Music. After the match, when Michaels was celebrating, Orton come out and attacked Michaels, which was preceded by a punt to the head. At Judgment Day, Orton attacked Michaels, putting him out of action for several months. Their feud restarted on the October 8, 2007 episode of Raw, the night after Orton won the WWE Championship. Michaels returned during Orton's appreciation ceremony and hit him with Sweet Chin Music, when Orton was going to hit Michaels with the WWE Championship belt. Afterwards, a match was made for Cyber Sunday where Orton would defend the WWE Championship against the fans' choice of either Michaels, Jeff Hardy, or Mr. Kennedy. The next week on Raw, Orton faced his three possible opponents in individual matches. Kennedy interfered and attacked Hardy in his match with Orton. Hardy attacked Kennedy in his match, and Kennedy assaulted Michaels in his match, leading to Hardy making the save. Despite this, Michaels hit Orton with Sweet Chin Music to end the show. On October 22, on Raw, Orton teamed with Kennedy against Michaels and Hardy. Hardy scored the pinfall on Kennedy after a Swanton Bomb. After the match, Michaels hit Orton with Sweet Chin Music for the third week in a row, when Hardy pushed Orton into Michaels when Orton went to deliver Hardy an RKO. The main feud on the SmackDown! brand was between Batista and The Undertaker, with the two feuding over the World Heavyweight Championship. Their feud began at WrestleMania 23 when The Undertaker won the title from Batista. It ended when The Undertaker faced Batista in a Steel Cage match. The match became a draw, when both Undertaker and Batista's feet both hit the ground at the same time. After the match, the returning Mark Henry came out and attacked The Undertaker. Edge then came out and cashed in his Money in the Bank contract that he won from Mr. Kennedy the same week on Raw. Edge then speared and pinned the Undertaker to win the World Heavyweight Championship, which then ended the feud between The Undertaker and Batista. Undertaker was sidelined due to the injury, but was booked to return at Unforgiven. Soon after returning at Unforgiven in September, their feud restarted. A match between the two was made for Cyber Sunday with a special guest referee selected by the fans between Stone Cold Steve Austin, John "Bradshaw" Layfield, and Mick Foley. Neither Foley or Austin appeared before Cyber Sunday, while Layfield began campaigning with banners, T-shirts, and buttons. The main feud on the ECW brand involved CM Punk and his ECW Championship. Punk had just retained his title against Big Daddy V at No Mercy, the previous pay-per-view. John Morrison, whom Punk defeated for the title, returned on the October 9 episode of ECW, after a brief absence, and defeated Punk in a non-title match. The Cyber Sunday match was then made to be CM Punk defending the ECW Championship against the fans' choice between Big Daddy V, Morrison, and The Miz. The next week on ECW, Punk, along with Kane, defeated his three possible opponents in a 3-on-2 Handicap match. Morrison and The Miz (who were a tag team) turned on each other, and they faced each other in a match later in the show, which was interrupted by Big Daddy V. On the October 23 episode of ECW, Big Daddy V faced Kane, and Punk teamed with Balls Mahoney to face The Miz and Morrison in a tag team match. Punk and Mahoney won due to a miscommunication between The Miz and Morrison. The feuds between Triple H and Umaga, Rey Mysterio and Finlay, and Matt Hardy and Montel Vontavious Porter also continued, resulting in their matches at Cyber Sunday. Fans could vote for the match type of these three matches. Hardy, however, suffered a head injury on the October 26 episode of SmackDown!. Aftermath The feud between Randy Orton and Shawn Michaels continued the following night on Raw, when Michaels demanded a title rematch due to how the match ended. Their rematch was made for the following pay-per-view, Survivor Series. As in added stipulation the title match, Michaels was banned from using the "Sweet Chin Music" by orders of Raw General Manager William Regal. In the same stipulation, if Orton caused a disqualification of any sort, he would lose the WWE Championship. Using the special stipulations of the match, Orton pinned Michaels after an "RKO" (a jumping cutter) to retain the title. After the pay-per view their feud ended. The feud between Batista and The Undertaker also continued, with both agreeing to compete in a Hell in a Cell match at Survivor Series on the November 2 episode of SmackDown!. Near the end of the match at Survivor Series, The Undertaker looked to have Batista defeated, but Edge returned and joined the feud by attacking The Undertaker and letting Batista retain the World Heavyweight Championship. The feud between Triple H and Umaga continued after Cyber Sunday with the two choosing four other men to make a five-on-five elimination tag team match at Survivor Series. Matt Hardy, who was chosen to be on Triple H's team suffered an injury caused by Montel Vontavious Porter (MVP) on the November 16 episode of SmackDown, which made the match at Survivor Series a four-on-five elimination tag team match. Triple H's team won the match after Jeff Hardy pinned Umaga. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Cyber Sunday Category:Cyber Sunday Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2007 Pay-Per-View Events